Drooling
by Lolzersgirl
Summary: Richard Grayson is on TV... And a certain speedster has an odd reaction. Who knew he swung that way? Slight Birdflash. Artemis/M'gann friendship but can be taken as Arrowmartian. Wally doesn't know about Robin's I.D and this is written for the Young Justice Cliche challenge! My cliche was: as clear as a bell. One-Shot.


**So this was written for the Young Justice Cliche Challenge! My cliche was as clear as a bell, which basically means that it's not at all obvious, almost hidden.**

**Hinted Birdflash!**

* * *

Wally West jumped down onto the blue sofa in Mount Justice, a packet of crisps in his hand. He started on the Doritos and grabbed for the TV remote, only to notice a feminine hand holding it.

The female holding the remote hopped onto a recliner and flicked through the channels, smiling innocently at Wally.

'_-Who lives in a pineapple under the sea-'_

_'-Everybody that you meet, has an original point of view-'_

_'-It all started with the Big Bang-'_

_'-In other news, Bruce Wayne and his ward, Richard Grayson-'_

"Hey, Meg, go back! I know that kid." Artemis Crock commented, walking into the room. She sat on the edge of the sofa and rested her chin in her fist.

M'gann M'orzz nodded and flicked back through the channels and came to the GNN (Gotham News Network).

'_For those who have just tuned in, Bruce Wayne and his ward, Richard Grayson, have opened an orphanage for children aged five to fifteen. Their reasoning is said to be that both of Gotham's playboys's pasts have had a tragic loss of their parents. Bruce Wayne lost his parents at the age of nine after being shot, whilst Richard lost his parents whilst doing his families trapeze act at the age of eight, more of those stories on out website. In completely unrelated news, Batman and Robin-_

Artemis sighed, pouted slightly. "Poor kid, goes through all of that and still gets bullied..."

Wally nodded, eyeing the picture of Richard on the screen. The kid was standing next to Gotham's famous billionaire. His beautiful blue eyes staring at the camera, adopting a familiar smirk on his face. He would have continued staring too, if the picture didn't change to a picture of Scarecrow.

He looked back to Artemis and M'gann who we're staring at him with varying looks. M'gann looked like she was holding back a giggle whilst Artemis was looking at him with her arms folded across her chest and a large smirk adorning her face.

"What?" Wally asked

M'gann let a small giggle escape her lips before covering her mouth with both hands.

"What!?" Wally asked again, getting agitated.

"You're drooling." Artemis pointed out, causing M'gann to full out laugh. She clutched her sides and leaned over the recliner.

Wally reached up to the corner of his mouth and felt a trail of saliva dropping from the corner of his lips. He turned a crimson hue and looked away from the females.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Baywatch." Artemis commented, her smirk continuing to be worn on her face.

The speedster turned around and glared at the archer. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!? ALL YOU EVR DO IS-"

"Whoa, what happened this time?" The Team's ninja commented, walking into the room and interrupting the 'banter'.

"We caught Baywatch drooling at Richard Grayson." Artemis commented, making M'gann laugh again.

Robin turned a pinkish colour and looked at Wally, who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking clearly provoked.

He turned even more red, realising Artemis was telling the truth. He faked looking at his communicator and took a step back.

"Oh, darn, would you look at that? Mission with Bats... See ya!" Robin shouted walking briskly out of the room.

"Why? What's happened?" M'gann asked, seemingly recovered from her second fit of laughter.

"Um... Villain break-out at Arkham! So, uh, gotta run!" Robin replied a bit to fast, continuing to the zeta-beams.

"Who broke out?" Artemis questioned.

Robin started sweating, tugging at his sleeves. "Uh... Crazy Quilt!" [1]

The hacker ran towards the zeta-beams and disappeared in a bright blue light.

Artemis rose an eyebrow and turned back towards the TV, of which M'gann was already in control of.

'_-Adventure Time, come on grab you're friends-'_

_'-So what made you adopt Richard, Bruce?-'_

M'gann looked at Artemis, a mischievous smile on her face. Artemis nodded and M'gann went back to the interview.

"Baywatch..." Artemis cooed drawing out the 'a's.

"What?" Wally growled, turning towards the archer. The Vietnamese girl cocked her head towards the television.

Wally turned his attention towards the TV. On the screen were Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne being interviewed by Clark Kent for the Daily Planet, which had recently got its own channel.

Richard was staring at the interviewer, seemingly bored. His eyes flicked towards the camera and he winked at the viewers, before getting elbowed in the ribs by Bruce.

Wally started drooling, not noticing at all. M'gann giggled again, drawing Wally out of his daze.

Artemis chuckled and looked at the Nebraskan [2].

"Might wanna clean your chin, Wallman. Your drool isn't exactly as clear as bell..." Artemis stated, her monotone voice masking her amusement.

Wally reached for his chin again and sped out of the room, blowing a few papers off of the table.

Artemis and M'gann high-fived each other, before turning back towards the screen of the TV.

Little did they know Batman was glaring at them from the shadows.

* * *

**Soo... Hope that was okay... *shrugs***

**[1] Fairly for those who don't get it, Crazy Quilt is literally the worst Batman villain ever created. Look him up, I'm sure you'll laugh at his crapness! **

**[2] I'm almost certain Wally is Nebraskan. Whilst I know for a fact that Artemis is half Vietnamese and Robin is Romani, I may be wrong about Wally.**

**Please review! Criticism is appreciated! **


End file.
